


Happiness

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bromance, Emmett POV, F/M, Films, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of not having a date for Valentine's Day, Emmett and Brian have a movie night at the loft. Set one year after season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Emmett POV fic for Valentine's Day. It's my least favorite holiday but maybe this will get me into the spirit a little bit, even though I am single. Enjoy!

“Okay, so what is everyone doing for Valentine’s Day?” Debbie asks them as they settle down to eat.

 

“Blake and I are going out to eat at Isabela on Grandview then going to the Opera to see Otello,” Ted says proudly as he puts an arm around Blake’s chair.

 

“So like every Friday night for the two of you then,” Brian sneered.

 

“Oh Brian, stop. I think it sounds like a romantic time!” Debbie tells them, “And what about my son and my son-in-law here?”

 

“Ben and I were actually going to bring that up. We wanted to see if Hunter could stay here since he has school. We are going to take a long weekend and visit Boston. We actually got the idea to go away from Linds and Mel. They are going Montreal for the weekend and are excited about it. We’ll be back on Tuesday afternoon, which is Valentine’s Day so don’t worry about being stuck with the grandkid. You and Carl could still go out and do whatever. But if you don’t have the room or aren’t okay with it, we can-”

 

“Of course I am okay with it! He is my wonderful grandson after all!” Debbie chortles as she pinches Hunter’s cheek, “You boys have a wonderful and romantic time.” 

 

Then Debbie turns to him.

 

“And Emmett? What about you and Calvin?”

 

“Oh, well…we broke up last week.”

 

Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Ted, and Blake start to console him but Emmett throws up his hand.

 

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Once we got past the romantic notion that we went to high school together and were reunited by chance, we eventually realized that our similarities and compatibility stopped there.”

 

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry,” Debbie says as she rubs his arm.

 

“Debbie, it’s fine. Really.”

 

Debbie clears her throat and looks at Brian.

 

“So do you have any plans with Justin? You going up to New York or anything?”

 

“Nope. Justin’s busy. There’s no reason to celebrate this fucking holiday anyway. You all are just giving into consumerism. Not that I should complain. It’s my job to get people to do that,” Brian remarks as he tosses his napkin on his plate.

 

“Well, I’m off. Thanks for the dinner, Deb,” Brian calls out as he leaves the room.

 

As the gang hears the door slam, they start gossiping.

 

“I know Brian isn’t about romance, but I thought he had changed a little. He bought Justin a mansion and proposed to him,” Carl said to them.

 

“I think he really did change. That’s why he is in such a shitty mood,” Michael tells them.

 

“Oh, he did change. He still hasn’t put the mansion on the market. He doesn’t go out as nearly as much as he used to. But he’s been quiet at work lately and not in the greatest mood,” Ted informs them.

 

The rest of the table contemplate what might be going on with Brian and Justin’s relationship. Emmett doesn’t comment. He feels that their hearts might be in the right place, but wouldn’t it be better if one of them tried to talk to Brian rather than talk behind his back? He hopes someone will see that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Okay, so the rest of their friends are too tied up in the pre-Valentine’s Day bliss to pay much attention to Brian. Emmett didn’t know that sort of bliss existed but going by Michael and Ben’s trip and Ted and Blake’s semi-disgusting displays of affection, it does. Brian may be onto something by hating the holiday. 

 

Emmett and Brian have never been that close. Brian has been known to listen to him though and actually care about him on occasion. He’s going to take a chance and try to talk to him himself.

 

They have only hung out one-on-one a couple of times. They just never really clicked well enough for it to happen too often. Emmett loved his friends and that included Brian. If his friends were hurting, then Emmett was hurting. So he guesses if Brian is hurting, then it’s no exception. But they were just so different. The only thing they had in common was that they were both tall and not afraid to throw their sexuality into people’s faces. But like with Calvin, Brian and Emmett didn’t have many more similarities other than that.

 

However, Emmett finds himself going to the loft and pressing on the doorbell anyway.

 

“What?” Brian grumbles through the intercom.

 

“Yoohoo! It’s me, Emmett! I was just in the neighborhood and I thought, ‘Oh, I should stop by Brian’s place and see how he’s doing.’ So here I am!”

 

“Yeah, you are. And now you can leave.”

 

Emmett drops the cheer and takes a different approach.

 

“Come on, Brian. Stop being a dick and let me up,”

 

Emmett doesn’t hear anything and for a few seconds he thinks Brian has just left him hanging. But then he hears the door buzz so Emmett opens it and gets into the elevator. Brian already has the loft door open for him so he steps inside. 

 

“Having a quiet night?” Emmett asks as he takes his bag over to the couch.

 

“I was until just a minute ago,” Brian mutters as he flips the channels on the television.

 

“Oh, don’t fret about what’s on. The mid-season television line-up leaves much to be desired. I brought some movies. We’ll just have a little marathon.”

 

“And we’ll stay up late so we can braid each other’s hair and paint each other’s nails?”

 

“Now Brian, neither of us have long enough hair for braiding. But we can always run out later and pick up some polish at the drugstore. How’s that sound?”

 

Brian just stares at him then grabs his bag. He starts looking through the titles and rolls his eyes.

 

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Steel Magnolias, Anne of Green Gables, Terms of Endearment, Week-End at the Waldorf. No, no, no, no, and no. Gone with the Wind, Emmett? Really? Do you realize how long that movie is?”

 

“But time just flies by while you’re watching Scarlett overcome the tumultuous journey that is her life!”

 

“We’re not watching Gone with the Wind.”

 

“Your loss.”

 

Brian looks through a few more and tosses a case to Emmett.

 

“There. Put it in.”

 

“Ah, A Streetcar Named Desire. Excellent choice, Mr. Kinney. I always knew you were a Brando fan.”

 

Emmett gets up and puts the DVD into the player. He goes and sits on the other side of the couch and Brian presses play.

 

They sit in silence as they watch the tragic story unfold and despite Stanley being the asshole that he is, Emmett can’t help but drool over him every time he comes on screen. He’s pretty sure Brian feels the same way because Stanley would have totally been Brian’s type before Justin. A manly top whom Brian would see as a challenge. About fifteen minutes in, Brian gets out his bottle of Jim Beam and offers Emmett some. Emmett usually likes his alcohol with a fruity flavor topped off with an umbrella but he manages to get some drinks down and let loose. Going by Brian’s intake, Emmett can guess that he’s at least tipsy. When Brian gets out the weed and they are passing the joint back and forth, Emmett decides to break the silence that’s mostly held for the last half hour. He sees the perfect opportunity when Stanley comes on the screen crying for his Stella. Perfect. Emmett loves this scene and can talk about it quite eloquently.

 

“Brian. What you need to do is pull a Stanley and do that to Justin,” Emmett slurs out as he realizes that he isn’t as sober as he thought he was.

 

Brian looks at him very sternly with a little bit of concern, then glares.

 

“I’m not going to beat up Justin, Emmett. I know you think I’m a prick but I wouldn’t fucking do that,” Brian informs him. He doesn’t feel quite as bad for drinking and smoking too much because Brian seems like he isn’t that sober either.

 

“No! No! I mean go to his window in New York and yell out for him!” 

 

Okay, Emmett realizes that that’s not the greatest idea either when Brian raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

 

“As attractive and convincing as Marlon Brando was in this, he beats his wife and rapes her mentally ill sister. I’m not going to take cues from him. Why the fuck do I have to take cues from anyone anyway? I’m fine!” Brian huffs as he takes back his joint and scoots away from Emmett.

 

This wasn’t how Emmett had planned to open up the discussion at all, but he wasn’t going to give up now.

 

“It’s just that…it’s been a while since you’ve seen Justin. Just until a few months ago, you were going to see him practically every weekend. You would take days off of work before and after trips just so you could spend more time with him. When you came back, it seemed as though you couldn’t wait until your next trip. You’ve only gone up there twice in the last three or four months.”

 

“You’ve been keeping track?” Brian accuses.

 

“Of course. We all have,” Emmett tells him honestly. Brian rubs his face and sighs. 

 

“I don’t fucking know, Emmett. He’s young. I want to see him but he has friends his own age now and I come off as some old man who steals him away on the weekends,” Brian says disgustedly.

 

“Some _hot_ old man,” Emmett jokes. Brian smirks a little but Emmett can tell that it has been something that has been plaguing his mind.

 

“Brian, you’re not even 35 yet. Chill out. Justin loves you. I know he does because he calls us to ask how you are really doing. He-“

 

“He needs to experience shit. He needs to date someone his own age who’s not a pretentious prick and get recognized in his career.”

 

“Brian, what the hell? You asked him to marry you. The others may think that was out of shock but I don’t. I planned the goddamn wedding and there were hearts in your eyes every time you two were in a room together.”

 

“It was selfish of me to even ask. He’s 23. He needs-“

 

“For you to stop distancing yourself and to show him that you still want to be with him.”

 

“Whatever, Emmett. You can’t get men to stick around for more than a year. You’re still pining over Drew but turned him down once he tried to reach out just to stay in a pointless relationship. Why would I take advice from you?”

 

Well, that was harsh. Very Brianesque, but harsh. At least he looks like he feels a little bad about it once it comes out of his mouth.

 

“I’ve never claimed that I had the perfect love life but sometimes you need the view and opinion of someone who is outside of the situation. Just listen to me. You’ve been in a foul mood. Talk it out with Justin and clear the air. You once said you didn’t want to sacrifice his future by marrying him but you are setting a shit example by sacrificing your happiness.”

 

Brian doesn’t respond to that but Emmett thinks that he might be taking what he said into consideration.

 

“If you’re done with your attempt at advice, get back to watching the movie.”

 

Or not.

 

They end up drinking more and then watch the tragic ending of A Streetcar Named Desire. Even though one may think Brian wants Emmett out of his hair, maybe he doesn’t because he pops in Dirty Dancing. Emmett knows that it is one of the few chick flicks that Brian loves but in a way it feels like a nice gesture towards Emmett’s taste in cinema. Afterwards, Emmett ends up next to Brian on the bed instead of camping out on the couch. Nothing happens and it would be weird if it did. It is just a form of solidarity and a connection of friendship neither of them had until tonight. As Emmett feels himself drifting off, he hears Brian’s voice and knows that he has called Justin. Words like, “I don’t want to get in your way” “You don’t know what you want” “You’ve got your whole life ahead of you” “It wasn’t out of shock, I still want it” “I’m sorry” and “I love you” filter through. It sounds like a very interesting and intense conversation and if Emmett’s eyelids weren’t so heavy and Brian’s bed weren’t so comfortable, he would be tempted to listen in. But his eyelids are heavy and his bed is one of the most comfortable beds he’s ever slept in. So Emmett falls asleep to the sound of a man hopefully clearing things up with the love of his life.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His head feels stuffy when he feels someone jump on the bed. 

 

“What…Justin?” Emmett hears Brian say. He’s tempted to peak his head out from under the covers to see if Justin is actually there, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

“I missed you,” Justin says to him. Emmett hears them kiss and Brian moan a little. The sounds stop and Emmett feels someone poke his shoulder.

 

“Brian, did you call me to have one of the most meaningful conversations we’ve ever had while you had someone over? And you let them sleep over?” Justin asks him. He doesn’t sound mad but he does sound a bit baffled.

 

“It’s not what you think,” Emmett says as he pops his head out from under the bed sheet. 

 

“Oh! Hi, Emmett!” Justin greets him, as though he could never be one of Brian’s tricks. Emmett doesn’t know if he should be insulted or not.

 

“Why are you here? How did you-?” Brian starts to say but is interrupted by Justin’s lips on his.

 

“I booked a plane ticket ten minutes into our conversation. I want to be with you and apparently I need to prove that. I don’t give a shit what you say. New York isn’t my home. You are. I got noticed here and I can build myself up here. I have an agent and I’ve made some contacts. I want to come home. And I really hope that you have gotten your sacrificial head out of your ass and you want me here too.”

 

All Emmett can think is, ‘Brian, don’t be a fucking idiot.’

 

“Yes. You know I do. Fuck, Justin. I lo-” But Brian is cut off again by Justin’s lips and…wow, they aren’t stopping. Justin is taking his shirt off and Brian is sticking a hand down the boy’s pants. Emmett hasn’t even gotten off the bed yet and they have forgotten that he’s still here.

 

“Well, I’m off! Thanks for the movie night, Brian, and it’s great that you’re in, Justin! We’ll have to catch up soon!”

 

They don’t even acknowledge what he has said so he gathers his things and rushes out the door when he hears Justin say, “Brian, please fuck me! I need you inside me. I’ve missed it so much.”

 

Emmett is really happy for them. He really is. And while Brian and Justin are both beautiful men who he wouldn’t mind watching per say, they’re his friends and that alone makes the idea feel incredibly invasive. So he heads back to Debbie’s. He dismisses her questions about his night out and her inquiries about any possible tricking and heads back to his room alone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Even though Carl is in the house, Debbie wants to look extra nice for him and doesn’t want him to see her until she’s all done up. Emmett volunteered to help her, did her makeup, and picked out a tasteful dress. She really does look lovely and he’s happy that she’s found such a great man.

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay, honey?” Debbie asks him as she pats him on the cheek.

 

“Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s not my first Valentine’s Day without a lover and it might not be my last either. And like Brian says, it’s ultimately a consumer holiday created by Hallmark.”

 

“Well, as much as I love Brian, I love you too. And I love you as the optimistic, loving, and dreamy person that you are so stop making cynical quotes. You’ll find that special someone, kid. Out of everyone, you deserve it the most.”

 

“That’s nice of you, Deb. But let’s make today about you. Your man is down there waiting for you. And as your roommate, I can tell you this much: he looks like a puppy in love when he sees you in your robe without your beautiful red wig on. Wait until he sees you now.”

 

Debbie takes a look at herself in the mirror and she gleefully laughs. 

 

“Oh, I look like a princess! You are just as good at makeovers as the girls!” she exclaims as she gets on her tiptoes to kiss Emmett’s cheek.

 

“I do my best. Now, go on! He’s waiting!”

 

Debbie walks downstairs and Emmett trails behind. He was right. Carl looks like a man head over heels.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful,” Carl tells her. And it’s the truth. She does.

 

“I couldn’t have done it without Emmett.”

 

Carl and Debbie start going out the door and Debbie turns around.

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay?”

 

“Didn’t I answer that question already? Now go on! You are keeping me from the Bette Davis marathon on Turner Classic Movies. You know how I feel about her, Debbie.”

 

Debbie nods seriously. She really does know how much Emmett loves her. Who doesn’t love Bette Davis? Besides Joan Crawford, that is. And alright, many other people in the industry as well. But if anyone had a right to be a diva, it was Bette.

 

“Now go have fun.”

 

Emmett finally gets the house to himself and gets a pint of caramel pecan swirl out of the freezer. He’s almost twenty minutes into All About Eve when he hears the doorbell ring.

 

“Who could that be?” Emmett mumbles to himself as he gets up. When he opens the door, he sees Drew Boyd standing there with flowers.

 

“Drew! What…What are you doing here?”

 

“I got your gift,” Drew informs him as gestures to the flowers, “I’ve missed you, Emmett. I know that you were with that guy and I shouldn’t have assumed you’d come back to me a few months ago. You’re a good man and I get that you didn’t want to screw Calvin over by leaving him for me. But thank you for telling me you were ready to give me another chance.”

 

“Oh uh…”

 

Emmett has no idea what Drew is talking about. Yeah, he’s missed him. He’s missed him ridiculously so. But he didn’t send him flowers, especially when he just broke it off with Calvin a little over a week ago. But god, Drew looks so hopeful. He’s missed him so much. This may be his chance to feel loved and be completely happy.

 

“Come in and we’ll talk. You didn’t have to bring the gift along, Drewsie! Let me put them in water,”

 

He lets Drew in and takes the flowers to the kitchen. He’s still wondering where the hell they came from when he sees the card.

 

**Drew,**

 

**I’m tired of sacrificing my happiness by not being with you.**

 

**Love,**

 

**Emmett**

 

When Drew turns him around and kisses him up to the bedroom, his thought are all jumbled but two things are clear.

 

1\. He really did miss Drew Boyd. A lot.  
2\. Brian Kinney still has some of that selfless romantic in him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
